


Late Night Rendezvous

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [551]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: Anonymous askedHi, i really ship Scott and Kayo could you write a fanfic on them please!? I know you on archive of our own. Thanks Chlxe21





	Late Night Rendezvous

Kayo moved on silent feet, across the living space and down flagstone steps to the kitchen.  “I knew I’d find you here,” she said, voice pitched low in deference to the sleeping house.

“In my defense,” Scott says, closing out of the open file, but not before Kayo glimpsed the GDF letterhead.  “I did tell you I was coming down here.  Not my fault you were too asleep to pay attention.”

Kayo turned to the refrigerator, let the open door hide her happy smile.  By the time she settled at the table with two glasses and the chilled bottle, she was composed once more.  “You do know you’re not expected to work 24/7, right?”

“I know,” Scott says, taking the glass and chinking it lightly against hers.  “23/6.9 at the most.”

“You can’t do decimals in fractions.”

“Can, and did.”  The teasing made her toes curl, and this time there was no safe harbour to hide in.  “Aha, the lady smiles.”  Kayo held open her arms in defeat.  “I like your smiles,” Scott added, disarming her completely.

“I like you make me smile.”  As Scott grinned and shrugged, a pure Kansas ‘aw shucks,’ she reached over to push his tablet out of reach.  “But I hate how hard you work some days.”

Scott’s smile melted in defeat.  “It’s up to me to keep the plates spinning, Kay.  And, seriously, I can’t do it without you, you and the others, and I already rely on you more than maybe I should. This is up to me.”

Kayo sipped her juice, taking in the slumped shoulders, the bags under his eyes.  Decision made, she set her glass down with a wooden  _cluck_  and picked up the tablet herself.  Scott was good with passwords, but she’d seen him swipe the pattern too many times not to have it ingrained in her own muscle memory. 

“Kayo?”

“We’re a team. Two heads are better than one.  All hands on deck.  Pick your favourite aphorism for the pair of us…” she let the ramble die as Scott laughed and sat up, defeated and revived.  “Come on, negotiating the GDF bureaucracy has almost become my hobby at this point.  What do they want this…?”

She trailed off as Scott caught her hand. She can feel his callouses and warm, dry skin.  “Thank you,” Scott said, studying her face.  “Just…thank you.”

Kayo knew better than to try not to melt now as Scott gently kissed her rough knuckles.  “Come on, flyboy,” she teased gently, using their joined hands to tug him over to her side.  “Sooner we’re done, sooner we’re back to bed.”


End file.
